


El sueño de Claire 1

by clau_black



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clau_black/pseuds/clau_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recorre todo piratas del Caribe desde el punto de vista de una joven enamorada de James Norrington! Linda historia de amor! primera parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

¿Has deseado alguna vez que algo que t hubiera ocurrido halla sido un sueño?¿Que te hallas ido a acostar pensando de que a lo mejor cuando te levantaras todo seria distinto? Pero,¿Has sentido todo esto y has despertado en un cementerio? A Claire si. Y solo si has contestado si a todas las preguntas podrás entenderlo.  
Claire era una chica joven, de liso pelo negro y alta. Es feliz y risueña. O por lo menos lo era. Se despertó una mañana de mayo junto a una tumba fría. Levanto la cabeza y la miro. Efectivamente, no había sido un sueño. Dormía sobre la tumba de su madre, a la que habían enterrado la tarde anterior. Después de tanto llorar sobre ella, al caer la noche, le apoderó el cansancio y se durmió, para despertar como antes. Irónicamente, los pájaros cantaban alegres y revoloteaban a su alrededor. Dejándose caer sobre la tumba, se incorporó y se puso de pie. Luego miro a la derecha de la tumba y vio otra, la de su padre. Al momento, alguien la llamo en la lejanía. Claire se dio la vuelta y vio como una mujer corría hacia ella, agarrandose el vestido para no tropezar. Era su tía.  
-Claire-le dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella-He ido a buscarte a la casa. Me dijistes que volverías a ella antes de caer la noche.-la chica no contesto y miro al suelo-Cariño... Claire. Necesito hablar contigo de...  
-¡No pienso aceptarlo!-le interrumpió con soberbia. La tía, con delicadeza, dijo:  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Al trabajo, ¿Que iba a ser si no?-callo un instante-¿La muerte de mis padres?¡Claro que lo acepto! Claro...-enfadada, empezó a andar sola hacia delante.  
-Entonces dime,¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?¿De que vas a vivir?-la chica no contesto y siguió andando-Claire, te estoy dando una oportunidad, una oportunidad de quedarte aquí, en el mejor trabajo que te van a ofrecer y no volver a Inglaterra-la tía le siguió pacientemente.  
-No pienso servir a nadie-dijo y se dirigió mas rápido hacia la puerta del cementerio.  
-La casa te la quitan dentro de una semana, no tienes comida, no te queda nadie, yo me voy mañana a Inglaterra-la mujer se paro en la puerta. Acababan de llegar a la calle. La chica, sin mirar atrás, dijo:  
-Olvídame-y siguió andando hacia su casa.  
Nada mas llegar a la casa, con lo primero que se encontró fue con una nota en una mesa. Era la dirección del señor Norrington, la casa donde tenia que servir. Su tía iba a dejar el puesto libre, con lo que ella podría ocuparlo, pero no quería. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se fue a pensar. Se levanto a la tarde, con hambre. En la cocina apenas había comida, y se preparo lo que pudo. A pesar de todo, seguía sin querer coger el trabajo.  
-Me van a quitar la casa por no poder pagarla. Pero todavía me queda un poco de dinero. Podré subsistir durante un tiempo, hasta que vea como transcurren las cosas.-pensó.  
A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al mercado a comprar. En un puesto de frutas donde estaba haciendo cola, dos mujeres empezaron a hablar.  
-¿Iréis a ver si os ofrecen un puesto en la casa del teniente Norrington?-dijo una de ellas.  
-Pues creo que lo intare. Ayer se fue Kate, con lo que necesitara una nueva sirvienta-contesto.-En cuanto haga la compra voy, ese puesto será mío-dijo muy convencida. Claire, que había escuchado todo, se alejo de allí.  
-Oh, si no voy ahora, no lo haré nunca-se dijo-¡Vamos!-hecho a correr y salio del mercado, mientras se dirigía a la casa del teniente, se recogió el pelo bien.


	2. Conociendo a Norrington

De repente se había dado cuenta de todo lo que necesitaba esa puesto y pensó que, si no le agradaba, lo dejaría.  
-No seas tonta-se volvió a decir-No tienes a donde ir.  
Llego a la casa, muy bonita por fuera, y llamo. Nadie le contestó. Volvió a llamar con mas insistencia, pero fue inútil. Se sentó en el escalón de la puerta a esperar. Esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta.  
-¿Y si el puesto esta cogido?... No. Entonces me habrían abierto. Tenia que haber ido ayer con mi tía. Pero es que...-sollozó. No podía olvidar a su madre, que la había dejado sola. Si se metía en esa casa significaba que no saldría nunca mas, no relacionarse con nadie, y acabaría siendo una vieja soltera, que de lo único que sabe es de cocinar, limpiar y coser. Se entristeció tanto pensando en todo esto que se puso a llorar.  
Eran las 7 de la tarde, se había pasado todo el día allí, sin comer y el teniente no llegaba. Ni la mujer del mercado se había pasado por allí. Estaba cansada y hambrienta, y también harta de llorar. Empezaba a caer la noche cuando un hombre de uniforme se acercó a la casa. Claire no le reconocía, aunque tampoco sabía como era el teniente. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica le pudo ver bien. En efecto, no le conocía, pero era un hombre joven y atractivo. Ella le sonrío.  
-Buenos dias-le dijo y se inclino ante el.  
-Buenas... noches-dijo el hombre sin entender nada y con las llaves de la casa-¿Queréis algo?  
-Oh-la chica se sonrojo-Mi nombre es Claire, soy la sobrina de Kate y vengo a ocupar su puesto-contesto. El hombre asintió sonriendo.  
-¡Ah! Yo soy el teniente James Norrington. Pero, os esperaba para ayer-dijo y se acercó a la puerta-Si queréis lo hablamos mejor dentro-Claire asintió y paso tras el. La casa era hermosa. La chica siguió al hombre, quien le condujo hasta un salón donde le indico que se sentara.  
-¿Habéis estado esperando mucho?-le pregunto Norrington.  
-Eh...bueno, si.-contesto nerviosa-Desde la mañana.  
-¿La mañana?-se sorprendió-Disculpadme pero, os esperaba para ayer. Estuve todo el día esperándoos-explico.  
-Perdonadme...es que... No pensaba venir, y todavía no se si me quedare con el puesto. Le doy las gracias por ofrecérmelo, pero no se si...-se quedo en el aire y le sonrió. El hombre se puso de pie.  
-No digáis eso. Pienso trataros bien. ¿Alguna vez se quejo vuestra tía?-el hombre se rió y sin esperar respuesta dijo-¿Queréis beber algo?-Claire, aunque estaba muerta de hambre y sed, dijo:  
-Solo un vaso de agua, por favor-el hombre se dio cuenta de su modestia. Se dirigió a la cocina y cuando volvió, se puso alado suya y sin entregarle el vaso, dijo:  
-Para trabajar tendréis que tener confianza conmigo. Sedme sincera, ¿Vale?-Claire asintió, luego Norrington le entrego el vaso y se sentó. La chica bebió todo lo lento que su sed le permitía.-¿Sabéis cocinar?-le pregunto. Claire asintió-Bueno, pues poneos en pie-los dos se levantaron-Venid conmigo a la cocina-avanzaron hasta una gran habitación con sus fogones, su fregadero y sus armarios-¿Podréis preparar una sopa?- la chica asintió-Bien, pues yo me voy a dar un baño. Familiarizaos con la cocina. Ya os avisare cuando quiera que este servida-luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Claire aspiro exageradamente. Cuando habia estado con el era como si se estuviera aguantando la respiración.  
-¿Que me pasa?-se dijo-Vamos, tienes que preparar la mejor sopa de tu vida,¡A cocinar!  
Próximo capitulo: Comer juntos


	3. Comer juntos

Claire estaba atareada removiendo una olla cuando Norrington apareció.  
-¿Como vais?-le pregunto. Claire le miro.  
-Bien, creo que me esta saliendo bien-contesto.  
-Vale. Cuando este hecha, llevadla al comedor. Podréis comer conmigo.  
-¡¿Contigo?!-exclamo.  
-Si, no tenéis por que hacerlo sola, al fin y al cabo somos los que estamos aquí. No me importa que lo hagamos juntos para no estar solos-la chica asintió-además de que creo que tenemos que hablar bastante.-Claire volvió a asentir. El hombre sonrió y salio de la cocina.  
-¡Tonta!-se dijo y se dio un golpe en la frente-¿Por que no hablas?¿Que me pasa?-la chica estaba desconcertada.¿De que tenían que hablar? Creía que ya estaba todo explicado. Bueno, esperaba que pudiera dormir en la casa, por que si no...  
Cuado la comida estuvo hecha, y la mesa puesta, Claire llamo a Norrington y llevo los platos a la mesa. Luego, tímidamente, se sentó junto a el.  
-Espero que os guste-dijo la chica.  
-Seguro que si-dijo Norrington y empezaron a comer- Decidme, ¿Por qué no pensabais venir?  
-No lo se...-contesto- Todo ha sido muy repentino y... bueno, ha sido un cambio muy brusco para mi, de estar viviendo con mis padres en mi casa a de repente dejarme sola y ponerme a trabajar. Me da miedo pensar que no volveré a ser libre...  
-¿Ser libre?-repitió el hombre extrañado- No creáis que os voy a tener encerrada todo el día-y sonrió.  
-Ya pero... no es lo mismo. De todas maneras no sabría a donde ir...  
-No os preocupéis-dijo Norrington para tranquilizarla y luego dijo:- La sopa te ha salido riquísima.  
-Bueno, pero mi especialidad son los postres. En especial uno, que tiene un ingrediente secreto y los hago riquísimos. Es solo para ocasiones especiales.  
-Espero que un día lo pueda probar.-dijo interesado- Y, sobre todo, que tengamos eventos que festejar.  
-Ojalá-dijo Claire y cambio de tema- Dormiré en la casa, ¿no?  
-Si, claro-contestó- Bueno, yo no obligo a nadie, pero en nuestras situaciones, en las que estamos solos, podréis quedaros- Entonces a Claire le vino una cosa a la mente que hizo que pegara un brinco de la silla. Norrington la miro asustado.  
-¡Oh!-exclamó ella- Ahora que lo decís, no he traído mi equipaje ni mis cosas- El hombre, calmándose, dijo:  
-Pues..., ¿qué haremos?-y sonrió sin darle importancia.  
-No me importara ir a en un momento a recogerlo-dijo , pero a Norrington no le pareció muy buena idea.  
-¿De verdad? Es muy tarde...  
-No importa, no vivo tan lejos-se excusó.  
-¿Y tampoco puedo acompañaros?-preguntó, y Claire, para no causarle molestias, dijo:  
-No, no se moleste, señor-Norrington no insistió y siguió comiendo. Poco después saltó, un poco de broma.  
-¡Me va a remover después la conciencia al dejar a una mujer ir sola a su casa de noche, y luego volver.- Claire empezó a pensar si seria una descortesía denegar su acompañación.  
-Lo siento-se disculpo- Ha sido culpa de mi torpeza. Pensaba que no me iba a quedar.  
-No se disculpe-dijo el hombre y la miro-¿Y ahora os vais a quedar?  
-Bueno, he de decir que en un principio me preocupaba saber a quien iba a servir, pero... estoy mas tranquila-contesto y se rió. El hombre se rió también.  
-Sabéis, vuestra tía estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando para mi y, aunque nos llevábamos muy bien, no tenia esa facilidad de habla que tenéis vos y, ni mucho menos, me dejaba que le ayudase en las tareas, ¡Creería que se lo iba a descontar del sueldo!-dijo riéndose. Estaban muy relajados y habían congeniado muy bien.  
-Bueno, yo no me hable mucho con mi tía, sobre todo desde que murió mi padre. Pero he de decir que ahora me alegro de que me halla dejado este trabajo. Y no se lo pude decir. Estaba tan... desconcertada.-dijo la chica y acabo de comerse la ultima cucharada de sopa.  
-Seguro que ella lo entiende. Es muy comprensiva-dijo Norrington y se acabo también su plato- Me ayudaba y me daba consejos incluso de trabajo. Y siempre me sirvieron-la chica le sonrió, agradecida, y se puso de pie.  
-Siento no poder haber hecho nada mas-dijo y se dispuso a recoger los platos, pero Norrington la interrumpió.  
-No os reocupéis. Yo recogeré la mesa. Vos id cuanto antes a vuestra casa- Claire, agradecida, asintió y salio de la casa. Estaba contenta. Era mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque solo había estado unas horas con el Teniente Norrington, pensó que le trataría bien. Además de que era atractivo... Podría haber sido un buen partido si ella no fuera su sirvienta y fuera, coma antes, una niña que espera tener la edad para casarse con quien sus padre eligieran, situándola en una buena posición y sin tener que mover un solo dedo en todo el día. Pero no se entristeció. Pensó que era mejor vivirlo como si fuera una aventura.  
Llego a su casa, cogio una maleta y metió adentro todo lo que pudo, desde objetos hasta toda su ropa. Luego, sin entretenerse, se despidió de la casa y salio de allí, un poco afligida.  
Próximo capitulo: Explorando la casa


	4. Explorando la casa

Volvió a la casa de Norrington. Entro sin llamar, pues la puerta estaba abierta. Luego le busco. Estaba en una salita, sentado en un sofá junto al fuego, con un pequeño cuaderno en la mano. Claire se dio cuenta de que no se había enterado de que ella estaba allí, así que dio un paso al frente y dijo:  
-Hola, ya he vuelto-el hombre levanto la cabeza enseguida y, al verla, se levantó dejando el cuaderno encima de una mesita.  
-Ah. Bueno, pues os llevare a vuestra habitación y dejareis vuestras cosas.-dijo Norrington. La chica asintió y siguió al hombre. Cruzaron la salita y se dirigieron a un corredor. Luego se detuvieron ante la primera puerta a la derecha.-Es esta-y el hombre alargo la mano y abrió la puerta, dejando ver una majestuosa habitación, con una cama con dorsel, butaca, tocador, armario y mesilla de noche entre otros. Era magnifica.-Es grande, ¿Eh?-decían mientras entraban. Claire le miro impresionada.-No tengo por que daros la peor a mi sirvienta. Podéis dejar las cosas como queráis y hacer lo que queráis. Este pequeño rincón es vuestro-la chica, agradecida, sonrió.  
-Gracias, señor.  
-Bueno, esta noche no freguéis los platos. Lo haréis mañana. Y también os diré vuestras tareas. Ahora podéis ir al baño. Sabéis prepararlo, ¿no?-Claire asintió- Para que conozcáis mas la casa, exploradla tu misma- Norrington se dio la vuelta para salir pero se detuvo en la puerta-Ah, en ese armario tenéis toallas, y vuestra tía ha cambiado las ropas de la cama para vos-Claire volvió a asentir. El hombre salio por fin y la chica saco su camisón de dormir, su bata y su ropa interior. Luego se dirigió al armario y cogio una toalla. Después vaciaría la maleta y lo colocaría todo en su sitio. Cogio una vela y salio de la habitación. En el pasillo había tres puertas mas, bastante alejadas unas de otras. Como la casa era rectangular, supuso que estaba en el ala este y que, como en el ala oeste estaba, por lo menos lo que ella sabia, el comedor, la cocina y el salón, lo mas lógico era que el baño estuviera en su pasillo.  
-Bien-se dijo-solo tienes que abrir estas tres.-Se dirigió a una puerta que tenia directamente en frente. La abrió con cautela y vio que era una hermosa habitación, igual de grande que la suya pero con una puerta a la derecha. Supuso que seria el cuarto de Norrington, pues encima de la cama tenia bien colocado su uniforme de teniente. Viendo que no era el baño, salió de allí, luego se dirigió a la habitación contigua a la suya. Pero estaba cerrada con llave. No le dio importancia. Ando un poco mas y se encontró con la ultima habitación. Abrió la puerta y sus cálculos no le fallaron. Era el baño. Entro y cerro tras de si. Luego, encendió todas las velas de la habitación y dejo sus ropas encima de una silla. Al fondo, había un pequeño fuego, que hacia que toda la habitación estuviera bien calentita y, un gran recipiente de agua caliente hervía sobre el. Cogio el recipiente y vertió todo el agua en la bañera y, mientras se enfriaba, se desnudo y luego entro.  
Próximo capitulo: Varios despistes


	5. Varios despistes

Claire salió de la bañera cuando el agua se hubo enfriado, después de haberse relajado un rato. Cuando se hubo vestido, cogio su ropa sucia y se dispuso a llevarlas al lavadero, pero, ¿Donde estaba? Salio de aquel corredor y se dirigió a la salita. Norrington todavía seguía allí.  
-Señor-le interrumpió la chica. El hombre levanto la cabeza- ¿Donde esta el lavadero?  
-Enfrente de la cocina-le contesto. Claire se dirigió hacia allí. Era una habitación pequeña, con una pila, una silla y un cesto donde solo había la poca ropa que Norrington había dejado aquella noche. Claire deposito la suya allí. Luego, se dirigió hacia su habitación y, al pasar por la salita, Norrington le dijo:  
-¿Os vais a acostar ya?-la chica, nerviosa por saber si estaba haciendo algo mal, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a el enseguida.  
-Eh... Yo...¿Queréis que haga algo mas?-pregunto.  
-No, no.-Contestó el hombre-Pero por lo menos podríais decirme que os vais a dormir-La chica, un poco avergonzada dijo:  
-Oh, lo siento. Pues... Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches-se despidió de ella el hombre, pero se acordó de algo.  
-¡Oh! Mañana vaciare el agua le la bañera y lavare la ropa sucia-dijo.  
-No importa. Buenas noches-volvió a decir. Claire asintió y salio de la salita.  
A la mañana siguiente, Claire se despertó con un ruido insistente en su puerta. Un poco asustada, pregunto:  
-¿Si?¿Quien es?.  
-Claire, soy yo-dijo la voz de Norrington-¿Puedo pasar?-la chica se tapo hasta la barbilla, muy adormilada.  
-Si, pasa-contesto. El hombre entro en la habitación con prisas mientras se ponía la chaqueta.  
-Claire, son mas de las siete. "Deberíais" haberos levantado ya y haberme preparado el desayuno.  
-¿A las siete?-dijo sorprendida.  
-Si, y yo voy a llegar tarde. Ya me da igual porque he desayunado. Quiero que... hagáis mi cama, limpiéis la bañera, hagáis la tuya, lavéis la ropa y freguéis el suelo de la entrada. Llegare aquí sobre la 1, así que quiero que tengáis la comida lista para esa hora y que valláis al mercado a comprar.-la chica se quedó sin palabras- ¿Esta entendido?  
-Si... ¿Que quiere el señor para comer?-pregunto.  
-Hoy me apetece pescado-dijo como si fuera un capricho. Espero a ver si Claire decía algo, pero como no lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Aunque ella juraría que estaba sonriendo al marcharse... Se levanto de la cama sin ganas y se dispuso a sacar las cosas de su maleta. Entonces abrió el armario y se encontró con un atuendo de sirvienta.  
-Oh, no-se quejo, mirándolo con desprecio. Lo saco de la percha y se coloco un sercillo vestido, luego, se puso el delantal y se quedó mirando a un gorrito, a conjunto con el vestido-Si piensa que me voy a poner esto...- dijo, lo cogio y lo hecho al fondo del armario. Luego coloco las cosas en su sitio y salio de la habitación- A ver... Hacer la cama de Norrington-se dirigió al cuarto de enfrente y se encontró con una cama patas arriba.-Este hombre parece que duerme con un león-se dijo y empezó a hacer la cama con desgana. Cuando la termino, se fue a su cuarto, que lo ordeno he hizo su cama. Después se dirigió al baño. Vació el agua de la bañera y la limpio. Luego cogio agua limpia y puso el cubo sobre las cenizas de la noche anterior.-Que hay que hacer ahora...-dijo recordando-Lavar la ropa sucia de Norrington.¡Nunca he lavado nada que no sea mío!-se dirigió al lavadero. Tampoco tenia tanto que lavar. Lavo las prendas una a una y luego las metió en un barreño y salio al patio de atrás. Era muy hermoso y grande. Tendió la ropa y decidió sentarse un rato al sol de la primavera.  
-Esta es mi rutina diaria. Que le voy a hacer. Todavía me quedan tres horas para ir al mercado, limpiar la entrada y hacer la comida. Mientras esta se hace, entonces será cuando limpiare la entrada-se decía, pensando para si misma y adormilada por el calor del sol-Las siete... Eso es muy temprano para levantarse. Y por lo menos tendré que hacerlo a las... seis y media para que el desayuno de Norrington... este bueno... y caliente...-y la chica se durmió, tirada en la hierva.  
Proximo capitulo: Otra sirvienta.


	6. Otra sirvienta

Claire abrió los ojos y, al ver donde estaba, asustada, se puso de pie y entro rápidamente en la casa.  
-¿Que hora es?-se pregunto y se fue corriendo a la salita, donde había un reloj. Eran las una menos cuarto. Y si no pego un grito fue porque se escuchaban ruidos extraños procedentes de la cocina. Alguien había allí. Se acercó sigilosamente y asomo su cara. Era la mujer del mercado, y estaba cocinando.  
-¿Que hacéis vos aquí?-le pregunto Claire entrando en la cocina, desafiante.  
-El teniente Norrington me ha contratado como cocinera-contesto. Claire no entendía nada-Llegue y nadie me abrió. El señor tuvo que venir a abrir la puerta y ni decidió molestarte. Supongo que vería que estabais muy ocupada durmiendo-la chica, avergonzada, miro al suelo.  
-Lo siento..  
-Disculpaos al señor, no a mi. Me llamo Susan.  
-Yo me llamo Claire.-Entonces la mujer miro al pelo de la chica y dijo:  
-No lleváis vuestro gorro-Claire abrió mucho los ojos.  
-Eh... Ya. Bueno, tengo que ir al mercado y..  
-No. Ya he ido yo-le interrumpió la mujer.  
-Bueno, pues, iré a fregar la entrada-dijo ya cansinamente la chica y se fue al lavadero a cojer un cubo de agua.  
-¿Que pretende esa mujer?-se dijo-¿Quitarme el puesto? Esas tareas eran mías, o por lo menos la de ir al mercado.- Se dirigió a la entrada, se agacho y se puso a fregar con ahínco, un poco contrariada-Y Norrington me ha visto durmiendo en el patio, que vergüenza... No durare ni tres días. Y esa Susan me tiene manía...-de repente llamaron a la puerta. Claire se acercó y la abrió. Era Norrington.  
-Buenos días, señor-le dijo la chica mientras le dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta.  
-Buenos días, ¿Has tenido una buena siesta?-le dijo el hombre andando, pero la chica le paro.  
-¡No! Señor, discúlpeme. Ha sido un error. No estoy acostumbrada a levantarme tan temprano, además de que no pase una buena noche, la... noche...anterior-Claire estaba muy nerviosa y muerta de vergüenza. Norrington la miro y dijo:  
-No os preocupéis. Lo voy a pasar por alto. Creía que no abríais porque os había pasado algo-el hombre siguió andando hacia la cocina. Luego allí dijo:-¿Habéis conocido ya a Susan?-las dos asintieron- Bueno, pues servid la mesa cuanto antes-y salio de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Claire no se movió de su sitio.  
-¡Eh! Niña,¿No te has enterado? Pon la mesa-dijo Susan regañándola. La chica la miro de mala gana y llevo los cubiertos al comedor. Ahí ya estaba Norrington sentado esperando. Claire le puso los cubiertos en su sitio y dijo:  
-Señor, yo...  
-Claire, ahora no puedo hablar-le interrumpió el hombre. Susan acababa de aparecer con un vaso y una botella. La chica asintió, miro al suelo y se fue rápidamente a la cocina, un poco afectada. No le dio tiempo ni a pensar, pues Susan acababa de aparecer y le ordenaba que le llevara el plato a Norrington. La chica asintió y volvió al comedor. Le puso el plato por delante mientas oía como Susan, en el comedor decía:  
-Ya he terminado por ahora, señor.  
-Vale, muchas gracias Susan. Hasta la noche-se escuchaba que decía Norrington. Luego la mujer volvió a la cocina.  
-Cuando el señor se termine el plato-le dijo-Llevadle esta ensalada y mirad de vez en cuándo si se le termina el vaso de agua.-Claire asintió y, cuando la mujer se hubo dado la vuelta, la chica le hizo una mueca. Luego se escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada.  
Próximo capitulo: El postre secreto.


	7. El poste secreto

Se escuchó que Norrington llamaba a Claire. La chica fue corriendo hacia allí.

-Claire, ¿No vais a comer conmigo?-le pregunto.

-Eh... yo... creía...-balbuceó. No entendía nada.

-N os preocupéis. Traed la comida aquí y os lo explicare.-dijo el hombre y Claire volvió otra vez a la cocina y se llevó sus cosas al comedor, sentándose al lado del hombre.

-Perdonadme si he sido un poco grosero-empezó a decir- Pero esa mujer tiene fama de tener la lengua muy larga y, como vos comprendéis, no me gustaría que supiera que...- Claire lo comprendió y sonriendo dijo:  
-¡Oh! Si, lo comprendo, señor. Claro que lo entiendo.

-Bueno, ella solo vendrá para el almuerzo y la cena. Eh... ¿Hicisteis las tareas que os pedí?- Claire revolvió en su memoria mientras empezaba a comer, pues tenia hambre.

-Bueno, si, menos ir a comprar y hacer la comida. Ah, y la entrada esta medio limpiada- contestó la chica.

-Menos la siesta de tres horas...creo que lo has hecho bastante bien-dijo el hombre. Claire no sabia si le estaba riñendo o no. De todas maneras se lo merecía porque, además, hasta se había levantado tarde..

-¿Y que quiere que haga esta tarde, señor?-Norrington se quedo pensando.

-Pues... nose. Sabes, a vuestra tía no hacia falta decirle las cosas. Ella siempre sabia que era lo que faltaba en la casa, lo que estaba sucio y lo que no. La conocía mejor que yo. Mirad, para que os entretengáis un poco, el otro día se me descosió el hombro de una chaqueta, ¿Sabéis coser?-Claire asintió- Pues, probemos a ver como lo haces. Esta en mi armario. Es de color azul. Se distingue bien porque tiene un buen descosido.- Claire sonrió sin mirarle y siguió comiendo. Un rato después, Norrington se levantaba con prisa de la silla.

-Llego tarde... Fregad y cosed eso- dijo dirigiéndose a Claire. Luego corrió hacia el baño y, momentos después salio disparado por la puerta. Otra vez volvía a estar sola.

-Esta vez no me dormiré en cualquier rincón de la casa, y mucho menos no haré lo que Norrington me pide-pensó y empezó a recoger la mesa- Esa Susan es odiosa. Pero tengo que demostrar a Norrington que soy de fiar y que puedo hacer lo que me pida. Solo me falta acostumbrarme- se dirigió hacia la cocina y metió los platos en el fregadero. Calculo que Norrington llegaría sobre las ocho, con lo que tendría tiempo suficiente para fregar y cosas. La verdad que demasiado.

Cuando hubo terminado de fregar, cogio la chaqueta que Norrington le indico y se sentó en el salón, como una verdadera señorita, a coser tranquilamente.

-Que gran descosido-se dijo al verlo-¿Qué habría estado haciendo cuando se hizo esto?-Pero solo había dado dos puntadas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levanto incluso con la chaqueta en la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Casi de un golpe, Norrington la abrió de par en par, entro y la cerro.

-¿Qué pasa, señor?-le pregunto Claire un poco asustada. Pero la cara de Norrington no era de miedo.

-Dejad eso-dijo quitándole la chaqueta de la mano de Claire y tirandola al suelo. Luego miro a Claire a los ojos. La chica no comprendía nada- Claire...ó a decir pero parecía que no podía- Necesito que... tu-el hombre sonrió, estaba feliz.

-Se... ¿Encuentra bien, señor?-volvió a pregunta. Su comportamiento era extraño, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Claire, necesito que me... me hagas ese postre secreto-dijo al fin. Claire se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno, señor?-pregunto sonriente y aliviada.

-¿Algo bueno?-repitió- ¡Me van a ascender a Comodoro-grito de alegría y abrazo a la chica- Esta no se lo podía creer, y no se movió del sitio.

-Felicidades-dijo tímidamente. El hombre se separo de ella y la miro.

-Hoy vendrá el gobernador y algunos otros hombres. Mañana será la ceremonia de ascenso, pero hoy vendrán a cenar aquí.-explico.

-¿Y quiere que haga mi postre?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, claro que si. Ya he avisado a Susan para que venga. Ahora quiero que vallas rápidamente a comprar todo lo que necesites y te pongas a hacer el postre y, luego prepararas la mesa y todo. Mañana es un día muy importante para mi- Claire asintió. El hombre, lleno de felicidad, se dirigió a su cuarto y la chica salio corriendo de la casa. Llevaba todos sus ahorros encima. Se dirigió a una pequeña tienda poco conocida y entro. Un hombre gordo y bajo le atendió al otro lado de un polvoriento mostrador.

-¿Qué desea?-le pregunto. Claire, un poco nerviosa, dijo:

-Canela en rama, por favor. Seis- el hombre, un poco sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y se agacho luego, cogio el producto que Claire le pidió y se lo metió en la bolsa. Luego la chica le entrego todo lo que tenia.

Próximo capitulo: La gran cena

Tengo que explicar una cosa respecto a la tienda donde Claire compro la canela. Bueno, por esa época no era una planta muy conocida y, el hombre, como era de esperar, no es alguien normal, sino que trafica con especias de la India y de América del sur, comprándole los productos a los piratas que les roban a los barcos de la Compañía de las Indias. Lo digo porque no todos podían comprar ese tipo de alimentos en cualquier tienda.


	8. La gran cena

Volvió Claire a la casa y se metió en la cocina. Necesitaba meter en el horno e dulce antes de que Susan llegara. Se puso rápidamente a hacerlo, sin saltarse ni un solo paso, pues se lo sabia a la perfección, y luego espolvoreo el ingrediente secreto. Luego puso la masa en una bandeja y la metió en el horno. Entonces llego Susan.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-le preguntó. Claire, sin Apartar los ojos del horno, dijo:  
-Un postre, para esta noche-la mujer la miro con cara de extrañada.

-De aquí a esta noche ese "postre" estará frío-dijo con tono de burla.

-Es que tiene que estar frío para comerse-Susan la ignoro y se puso a hacer lo suyo.

Al rato, y cuando Claire ya había sacado del horno su postre y lo puso a enfriar, apareció Norrington, muy alterado.

-¿Va todo bien?-pregunto. Las dos asintieron-¿Y tu postre también?-dijo dirigiéndose a Claire. Esta asintió sonriendo- Bien... bien. Eh... pues cuando terminéis, arreglaos bien y Claire, si llaman a la puerta, abrid vos y hazles pasar al salón.

-Si, señor-volvió a asentir. El hombre hecho un ultimo vistazo a la cocina y salio nervioso de allí.

-Como esta el Teniente Norrington, ¿eh?-dijo Susan.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Claire detraída-Pues...si, esta muy alterado.

-Ya...Pero bueno, es normal. Lo vana ascender a comodoro. Es un cargo muy importante-la chica asintió-¡¿Tu solo sabes asentir?!-pregunto la mujer y Claire la miro sorprendida.

-No, pero sin no tengo nada que decir...-entonces la chica cambio de tema- ¿Vos crees que Norrington es feliz?-Susan la miro como si hubiera dicho algo grave..

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No hablamos de la vida privada de nuestros amos-dijo un poco enfadada.

-Pero, es que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo puede estar un hombre así solo?-la mujer la miro como si fuera un aniña pequeña.

-Mirad, eso ni hace falta preguntarlo. Todo el mundo sabe que el señor que casara con la señorita Elizabeth-dijo susurrando. Claire se sorprendió .

-¿La hija del gobernador?-pregunto también susurrando.

-Si. Y no me extrañaría que le pidiera el matrimonio mañana mismo, con motivo de su ascenso . Estoy segura que el gobernador y Norrington hablaran hoy de eso.-entonces miro a otro lado, como distraída, y dijo:- La señorita Elizabeth es hermosa y cualquier hombre la quería, pero... sabiendo como es ella... no me extrañaría que rechazase a Norrington.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo y bajo la voz.- Norrington es una persona admirable, y no creo que esa chica se lo mereciera-Susan la miro con cara de interesada.

-¿Es que no queréis que se casen?-pregunto y Claire negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de el, no valla a ser que nos descubra. Yo voy a cambiarme-dijo y salio de la cocina. Claire se quedo pensando.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor dentro de unos meses yo estaré trabajando para los señores Norrington...-pensó. Se puso un poco triste, pero en seguida se dijo:- Bueno, pues espero que me paguen mas.

Llamaron a la puerta. Claire se acercó corriendo y la abrió. Delante de ella aparecieron cinco hombres muy bien vestido, entre ellos, el gobernador Swamm, que era el único al que ella conocía.

-Buenas noches, caballeros-le dijo la chica con cortesía y los hizo pasar. Luego cerro la puerta- Venid conmigo al salón. El señor Norrington os espera- Y empezó a andar. Jamás había recibido a nadie con aquella cortesía. Es mas, las únicas veces que había abierto la puerta de una casa y recibido a alguien había sido en esa. Los llevo hasta el salón y luego se metió en la cocina.

-¿Ya están aquí?-pregunto un poco alterada Susan.

-Si, ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que la cena esta lista?-pegunto Claire intentando ver algo por el quicio de la puerta.

-No, esperemos un poco mas-contesto.-Sabes, creo que deberías estar con ellos, por sui necesitan algo, y así también te podrá decir Norrington cuando quiere la cena.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó no muy convencida. La mujer insistió, así que la chica salio de la cocina. Llego al salón y se quedo parada en un rincón. Norringotn ,en plena conversación, la miro, como esperando a ver si quería algo. Claire se puso nerviosa y lo único que supo fue decir:  
-La... la cena esta servida-Norrington puso cara de un poco extrañado, y entonces la chica salio disparada de la habitación.

-¡¿Estáis tonta?!-exclamó Susan, riñéndole a Claire- ¡Pero si no esta puesta ni la mesa!-corriendo, cogieron manteles, platos, cubiertos copas y servilletas y las llevaron a toda prisa al comedor. Luego, y mientras escuchaban los pasos de los hombres acercándose, pusieron los platos de carne en su sitio. Entonces aparecieron y se sentaron a comer.

-Casi lo arruinas todo-le riño Susan a la chica-¿Os imagináis que hubiera pasado? Bueno, y no es que no halla pasado nada. Los habéis interrumpido en medio de una conversación, cuando acababan de llegar. Sabéis, eso es muy descortés...

-Bueno, pero yo sabia que me iba a poner nerviosa- se excuso- Y... es mi primera vez. Yo nunca he servido a nadie.

-Pues ya es hora de que valláis espabilando, que de Norrington no vais a vivir toda la vida-la mujer se dio la vuelta y se puso a fregar cacharros que había usado para preparar la cena. Entonces Claire, un poco preocupada, dijo:  
-¿Vos creéis que... Norrington me echará si cometo errores?-Susan, si dejar lo que estaba haciendo, contesto.

-Depende de que errores. Si se os olvida encender una vela, puede que os lo deje pasar, pero como se os halla olvidado decirle "buenos días señor" por la mañana...olvidaos vos de ver un día mas su bonita cara al despertar-y se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso de despertar?-le pregunto Claire.

-¿Es que vos no le despertáis?-la chica la miro con cara atónita-¿No? Pues vais bien. Os daré un consejo... Levantaos bien temprano, haced un buen desayuno con huevos, salchichas, café y tostadas y luego, vais vos a despertarle a su habitación. Sin olvidaros del "Buenos días, señor". Es algo fundamental para una buena doncella.- A Claire eso no le quedaba muy claro.

-¿Vos creéis?-le pregunto un poco extrañada. No sabia por que, pero no se fiaba mucho de aquella mujer.

-Claro que si. Además, seguro que lo estáis deseando, ¿Eh?-la chica, un poco nerviosa, negó.

-Yo solo quiero ser una buena sirvienta-dijo rápidamente.

Próximo capitulo: El gran consejo


	9. El gran consejo

Cuando los hombres acabaron de comer, Claire llevo los postres a la mesa. Estaba muy nerviosa, pues no sabia como le había quedado, ya que no le sobro ni un poquito para probar. Poco después de que se los llevara, Norrington la llamo. La chica se acercó tímidamente. Todos la miraban. Claire esperaba que fuera Norrington quien le hablara, pero no fue así.

-Señorita, vuestro postre es la cosa mas rica que he probado jamás-le dijo el gobernador Swamm. La chica se ruborizo.

-Ella me dijo que sabia hacer un postre especial, y nada mejor que esta ocasión para hacerlo-explicó Norrington.

-¿Desde cuando trabaja para voz?-pregunto otro hombre.

-Desde... ayer.- contesto. Entonces Swamm asintió, como entendiéndolo todo.

-Ah, ella es la sustituta de tu antigua sirvienta, por... ya sabes. Ah, si-miro a la chica y sonrió. Ella no entendía nada- Mi mas sincera enhorabuena. Sin duda es un postre fino y digno de probar- Entonces se puso a hablar con otro hombre. Como vio que no la requerían mas, muy contenta, redirigió a la cocina.

-¿Te has enterado de lo que ha dicho el gobernador sobre mi...?-empezó a decir la chica, pero Susan la interrumpió.

-Ya, ya. Si, pero ¿No creéis que es mas interesante eso otro que ha dicho?¿ Lo de que sois "la sustituta de su antigua sirvienta"?-Claire la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa? Sabéis algo que no se, ¿Verdad?-la mujer se hizo un poco la remolona, y luego dijo:

-Bueno... el solo ha querido dar a entender que... todo el mundo sabe que trabajas aquí... sustituyendo s tu tía... por lo de la muerte de vuestra madre- La chica la miro atónita e intentando no gritar, dijo:

-¡No! Eso lo habéis insinuado vos.

-¿Creéis que la gente de la ciudad no sabe cosas?-dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Sabe cosas porque alguien las cuenta!

-No es secreto que vuestra madre halla muerto y que vuestra tía se halla ido de Port Royal.

-¡Ya, pero no me fío de que alguien cuente mas chismorreos por ahí!-Claire le dijo la espalda y miro a otro lugar- Mas vale que me mantenga bien alejada y calladita alado de esta mujer-susurro.

Al rato, escucho un ajetreo. Los hombre se iban. Se apresuro, recogió la mesa y dejo los platos en el fregadero. Entonces vio como Susan se quitaba el delantal y salía de la cocina. La chica supuso que ya se iba. Y que la dejaba con una pila de platos sucios. Empezó a fregar, pero poco después apareció Norrington en la cocina.

-Ha sido una buena noche-dijo, mirando como Claire fregaba, de espaldas a el- Yo también os tengo que dar la enhorabuena por el postre. Estaba realmente exquisito- La chica miro un momento para atrás.

-Gracias, señor. Me alegro de que todo halla salido bien.- el hombre dio unos pasos por la habitación.

-Pero creo que mañana será un día el doble de duro que hoy. Y no solo por la ceremonia de ascenso...-se callo un momento. Claire no sabia si tenia que preguntar o no, pero se atrevió.

-¿Qué mas tenéis que hacer, señor?-esperando que no fuera un insulto, se quedo callada esperando.

-Pues, precisamente, os iba a pedir un consejo-empezó a decir. Claire dejo de fregar y se dio la vuelta, mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo- Veras, he estado hablando con el gobernador de... su hija. El quiere que se casa con una persona de fiar y que a el le guste. Y quiere que sea yo. Yo... conozco a Elizabeth desde que era pequeña y... ella es extraordinaria y, bueno, ahora que tengo el consentimiento de su padre pues... No sabría como decirle que se casara conmigo, mañana, y quiero que me ayudéis- a Claire se le callo el paño de las manos de los tonta que estaba. Fue tan lenta en reaccionar que cuando se iba agachar a recogerlo, Norrington ya lo había hecho y se lo había entregado.

-Yo... eh... ¿Ella os ama?-consiguió decir.

-Pues, no lo se. Ella siempre ha tenido una buena imagen de mi y, bueno, mañana lo averiguare-el hombre estaba nervioso. Pero confiaba en Claire.

-No se preocupe. Si de verdad la quiere, las palabras le saldrán del corazón-respondió. Norrington sonrió.

-Eso es muy bonito. Pero no se si será así de fácil. ¿Cómo puedo empezar?

-A ver... hagamos un ensayo. Yo soy Elizabeth, ¿Qué me diría?-los dos se `pusieron unos enfrente del otro. Norrington carraspeo, sonriendo.

-Pues...eh.. Elizabeth, yo... necesito una mujer... No, no, espera-el hombre estaba nervioso, pero los dos se aguantaban la risa- Elizabeth, ahora que he sido ascendido, comienzo a darme cuenta de lo que me falta...-el hombre miraba a los fogones.

-¡No!-exclamó la chica- Tenéis que mirarle a ella a los ojos y, si es necesario, cogerla de las manos. Decidle... Con motivo de este ascenso, me he dado cuanta de una cosa muy importante que me falta-la chica cogio de las manos a Norrington- El matrimonio con... una gran mujer. Y vos sois la mejor que he podido conocer. Luego esperarais a ver si dice algo, y luego, pues le pedís la mano:"¿Quéreis casaros conmigo?" o "¿Queréis ser mi esposa?- el hombre la miraba, sonriente- Y luego, pues, si dice que no, pues decís, "Ah, perdón, vos os lo perdéis" y dice que si, pues la besáis.- Claire sonrió.

-Oh, es perfecto. Y sencillo. Si yo os dijera eso, ¿Diríais que si?-la chica, sin soltarse, y sin ambos apenas darse cuenta, contestó:

-Oh, yo a la mitad del discurso ya os estaría besando-dijo riéndose, pero al darse cuarta de aquella grosería, le soltó de las manos y miro sonrojada al suelo.

-¿En serio?-bromeo el hombre- Pero yo nunca he... besado a nadie.

-Bueno, no creo que ella os rechace porque no sabes besar-y sonrió.

-Sabeis, siempre pense que llegaria este momento. Y que cuando lo hiciera, estaría vuestra tía para darme uno de sus buenos consejos. En cambio, estáis vos. Y daría lo que fuera a que ni ella podía haberme relajado tanto como lo habéis hecho vos-Claire sonrió, agradecida- Iréis mañana a la ceremonia, ¿no?

-¿Estoy invitada?-pregunto extrañada.

-Pues claro que si-la chica sonrió. Nunca antes había estado en un evento como aquel-Bueno, ahora me voy cuanto antes a la cama, vos, terminad de fregar e iros a dormir-Claire asintió. Norrington salio de la cocina.

Próximo capitulo: El desayuno


	10. El desayuno

A la mañana siguiente, Claire se levanto a las seis sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno. De vez en cuando bostezaba. Luego, y antes de que se enfriara la comida, fue al cuarto de Norrington y se acercó a la cama de puntillas. Alargo una mano y sacudió al hombre suavemente. Este abrió los ojos y miro a la chica. De repente, de un salto, se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Que hora es? ¿Que hora es? ¿Llego tarde?-dijo preocupado.

-No, no señor-le tranquilizo la chica-Es que...os he preparado el desayuno-Norrington la miro sorprendido.

-Oh, gracias...-dijo adormilado-Ahora voy-Claire asintió, salio del cuarto y se puso a servir la comida en los platos y a llevarla a la mesa. Poco después apareció Norrington.

-Uh, huele muy bien-dijo y se puso a comer-¿Habéis desayunado vos ya?-Claire negó-Pues quiero que lo hagáis antes de valláis a la ceremonia-siguió comiendo y paro un momento.-Me ha sorprendido el que me halláis venido a despertar-la chica se acercó y se sentó frente de el-No me lo esperaba. Tampoco es necesario que lo hagáis tan temprano. Puedo levantaros yo y, entonces , mientras me visto, haced el desayuno y así me lo tomo recién hecho.

-¿Es que esta frió?-pregunto Claire horrorizada.

-¡No! Esta delicioso, pero no hace falta que, vuelvo a repetir, os levantéis tan temprano-Claire asintió-No os reprimáis a la hora de ir a la ceremonia-dijo cambiando de tema el hombre -Poneos guapa. Se que tenéis unos hermosos vestidos.-La chica no comprendía a que venia eso.

-¿Que queréis decir?-pregunto.

-Oh, bueno. Puede que vos no lo sepáis, pero la mayoría de las doncellas no se quitan nunca el uniforme, por orden del amo, claro. Yo lo decía por si no pensabais hacerlo...-Claire, sin seguir entendiendo mucho, volvió a asentir. Ella claro que tenia pensado quitarse esa horrible ropa y ponerse algo mas bonito.

-Y, ¿Seguro que me dejaran entrar?-dudo la chica.

-Claro que si. Sabéis, vuestra tía me acompañaba a todas las ceremonias como una persona mas. Pero... No podré estar con vos en la ceremonia. Así que os veré después.

-¿En la casa?

-No, en el fuerte. Os quiero presentar a algunas personas.-Claire se puso nerviosa.

-No se si...

-¡Nada de titubeos!-dijo rotundamente el hombre -Como no os vea en la ceremonia... os despediré-la chica se asusto un poco pero, ni pensaba faltar y, además , creía que lo decía en broma. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Pensaba en lo que se iba a poner. Aunque fuera una criada, quería estar a la altura. Hace dos días seguía siendo alguien libre, y su familia siempre estuvo bien vista en la ciudad.

-¿Te imaginas, Claire, que un guapo hombre rico se enamora de ti creyendo que eres noble?-se decía a si misma- Pues no, no pasara, porque ni tus vestidos son tan caros y segundo porque seguro que me reconocen. Además... Creo que ya me gusta uno...-salio de la cocina y se volvió a dirigir al comedor.

-Señor, ¿Vendrá Susan?-pregunto.

-Eh... No. Ella no esta invitada-dijo como excusándose, pero a Claire le pareció perfecto. No tendría que soportar a esa mujer. Se había dado cuenta de que lo de despertar a Norrington era mentira. Estaba jugando con ella porque era mas joven. Pero no le daría ese gusto. Norrington se levanto de la mesa.

-Necesito terminar de prepararme e irme-dijo el hombre y se limpio la boca.

-No creo que empiecen sin ti-dijo Claire sonriendo. El hombre le sonrió también y salio del salón. La chica rápidamente se puso a recoger y a prepararse para fregar. Sin ella seguro que empezaban.

Próximo capitulo: La ceremonia del comodoro.


	11. La ceremonia del comodoro

Claire se peino todo lo rápido que pudo. Iba a llegar tarde. Ya se había vestido y había hecho las tareas de la casa. Casi era mediodía... Cerro la casa y salio corriendo hacia el fuerte. Cuando llego, ya había bastantes personas reunidas, pero no habían empezado. Algunos la reconocieron y la miraron, pero ninguno la saludó. Se puso en un lugar discreto. Desde allí podía verlo todo, incluido el gran moño de la señorita Elizabeth Swamm, que estaba en primera fila. La ceremonia empezó. Norrington apareció por el fondo y empezó a andar hacia el pedestal donde le aguardaba el gobernador Swamm. Norrington estaba muy apuesto con el uniforme nuevo, y andaba con decisión, aunque Claire juraría que estaba muy nervioso. Llego hasta el gobernador, que le entrego una preciosa espada nueva. Hizo una maravillosa maniobra con ella. Luego, ante todos, Swamm le coloco en el pecho una pequeña insignia, símbolo de que era el nuevo comodoro Norrington. Claire se emocionó un poco.

-¿Qué haces, tonta?-se dijo- Solo lo han ascendido, no va a cambiar de persona.-Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Ella también lo hizo. Varias personas se acercaron el y lo felicitaron. El grupo de gente se empezó a dispersar y a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás, donde había una pequeña fiesta. Claire intento hacerse paso entre el bullicio, sin perder de vista a Norrington, pero vio como se acercaba a Elizabeth y luego iban hacia un lugar mas apartado. A la chica se le borro la sonrisa de la cara. Se quedo esperando a la sombra de un pequeño muro. La gente reía y hablaba a su alrededor. Se arrepentía de haber ido. Entonces, un hombre de peluca blanca se le acercó a ella.

-Señorita, ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-le pregunto. Claire, sorprendida, le contestó.

-Mi nombre es Claire, y soy la sirvienta de el teni... el comodoro Norrington.- el hombre la miro sorprendido.

-¡Oh! Lo sabia. Bueno, no os conocía, pero os he visto sola y deducí que, como erais nueva, no conocíais a nadie-dijo sonriendo. Perdonadme, mi nombre es Gillette, y soy el nuevo teniente-se presento. Claire le sonrió- El me hablo de vos, y parece que soy la única persona que mas o menos os conoce. Norrington me dijo que os echara un vistazo, para que no estuvierais sola.

-Ah, muy bien-solo supo decir.

-Pero en realidad me gustaría echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando... por seguridad-aclaro.

-Pero esta en un momento privado-dijo Claire defendiendo a Norrington, sin saber por que. Gillette se rió.

-Se nota que Norrington os trata igual que a Kate-dijo. Como sabia que ella no sabia a que se refería, añadió:- El le contaba todo a ella. Os tiene confianza, y me hablo muy bien de vos, de vuestro postre secreto y...de vuestros despistes-Claire se puso colorada y dio un pequeño grito.

-¿Os lo ha contado?

-Tened en cuenta de que soy casi como su ayudante personal. Soy como vos, pero en el trabajo-dijo sonriendo. Entonces, un poco mas serio, dijo- Sois afortunada de trabajar para el. Es un buen hombre- Claire asintió.

-Cuando me dijeron eso por primera vez no me lo creía mucho. Ahora si-los dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Bueno, necesito ver si todo va bien. Le avisare a Norrington de que le estáis esperando. Encantado de conocerla-dijo el hombre, Claire se despidió de el y se fué.

Próximo capitulo: Fiesta destrozada


	12. Fiesta destrozada

Después de estar Claire un rato mirando como unas gaviotas volaban de aquí para allá y una se hacia sus cosas en el vestido de una mujer, un grupo de soldados empezaron a correr hacia el puerto. La gente empezaba asustarse. Claire se atrevió y les siguió. A alguno de ellos creyó escucharles el nombre de Norrington, y eso no le pareció ser nada bueno. Mientras corría, pensó en lo peor... y también en lo mejor. Casualmente, era lo mejor. Se encontró de frente a un gran numero de soldados, precedidos por Norrington y el gobernador, y en mitad de todos, Elizabeth Swamm, presa de un pirata de largo pelo negro y trencitas en la barba. Parecía que estaban negociando. Desde donde estaba Claire no se escuchaba nada.

-¿Qué habían estado haciendo Norrington y Elizabeth para que acabaran así?-pensó.- En especial Elizabeth, que estaba mojada y... ¡No llevaba vestido!-de repente el pirata soltó a Elizabeth y salio volando por los aires. Los soldados empezaron a disparar, y el hombre se escapaba. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los soldados se dieron la vuelta y Claire ni se pudo mover. Como una avalancha, se les echaron encima, y ella los intentaba esquivar. Uno de ellos la empujo de tal modo que la tiro al suelo. Al momento siguiente, el lugar estaba desierto. Se levanto con dificultad y se levanto el vestido. Tenia la pierna raspada con un poco de sangre y tierra. Tenia que desinfectarlo. Abatida, se dirigió lentamente hacia la casa. Quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo Norrington con Elizabeth, y ella estaba herida y se le había acabado la fiesta. Llego a la casa y se fue al baño. Se quito el vestido, quedándose en camisón. Se lo subió hasta debajo del muslo y cogio un bote de alcohol y, mordiéndose el labio, se paso el algodón empapado por la herida. Pego un salto y se puso a dar vueltas y saltar por la habitación. Se le iban a saltar las lagrimas. De repente, sin esperarlo, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y apareció Norrington, con la espada en ristre, apuntando a la chica. Claire pego un grito, perdió el equilibrio y callo para atrás. El hombre soltó la espada y se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto cogiendole la mano e intentándole mirar lo menos fijamente posible. Pero no pudo evitar ver la herida de la pierna.- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- Claire intento disimular y se tapo mejor con la poca tela.

-Nada. Me he caído-contestó nerviosamente. Norrington se agacho para ver la herida mejor, pero la chica se aparto enseguida.

-Dejádmelo ver. ¿Cuándo os lo habéis hecho?-pregunto preocupado.

-Hace un rato. En la ceremonia. ¿No deberíais estar allí?-Norrington se quedo un porco sorprendido por la aspereza de su palabras.

-Veréis... Surgió un problema. Apareció un pirata, que secuestro a la Señorita Swamm. Pero ya lo hemos capturado. Os estaba buscando.-Claire frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por que habéis aparecido aquí, apuntándome con la espada?  
-Escuche ruidos, y no pensaba que estuvierais aquí-contesto. La chica pensó un momento y luego dijo:

-¿Y que hacíais aquí si me estabais buscando?-Norrington no quiso contestar a la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que a ella le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué os ha molestado? Ah, ¿Es por mi intromisión, no? Por el susto. Pues lo siento. Hablaremos cuando estéis vestida-dijo rápidamente y salio del cuarto. Claire no pudo soportar la presión y se puso a llorar. Por su culpa iba a estropear el mejor día de Norrington, y el no se lo merecía. Se puso otra vez el vestido, dejando a un lado a pierna, aunque le dolía, y salio del baño, cojeando. El mas mínimo roce con el vestido en la herida le dolía. Fue valiente y, disimulando, se dirigió al salón.

Próximo capitulo: Nuevos sentimientos


	13. Nuevos sentimientos

Entro en el salón y vio a Norrington sentado. Miraba con odio a la chimenea. Escucho a Claire entrar le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

-¿Podré hablar tranquilamente con vos?-pregunto suavizando el rostro. Claire asintió. Se había calmado.

-¿Qué os a pasado, señor?-le pregunto la chica. Norrington tenia pensado preguntarle eso mismo a ella, pero se le adelanto. Se quedo un momento mirando a un rincón, y luego miro a la chica.

-Elizabeth casi muere. Calló desde lo alto de las almenas. Y luego fue secuestrada por el pirata-le aclaro. Claire le miro sorprendida- Por fortuna, el señor Brown le apresó. Será ejecutado mañana. Ya se había acabado la fiesta con el incidente y...-la chica noto al hombre triste. Sabia que lo menos que necesitaba era sus gritos o sus replicas. Carraspeo la garganta y dijo:  
-¿Hablasteis con la señorita Swamm?-de repente se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. El comodoro volvió a contestar después de mirar un tiempo a la nada.

-Si. Pero no me dio ninguna respuesta porque ya estaba en le fondo del mar-dijo irónicamente.

-¿Os encontráis bien?-pregunto Claire y le miro seria, intentando decirle con una mirada que podía confiar en ella.

-No soy yo quien tiene la herida, sino vos-contesto- Siento haberos visto en... esas condiciones-dijo nerviosamente. Claire intento evitar su mirada.

-No... estaba enfadada por eso-dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Queréis decir que os da igual?-pregunto y la chica no pudo evitar reírse.

-Con que no se o contéis a Gillette me basta-dijo sonriente.

-Si, seguro. Esta tarde iré corriendo y le diré: ¡Gillette, tengo las mejores piernas del Caribe en mi casa!- Claire pego un gritito parecido al que había dado antes y se puso muy colorada.

-¡No digáis eso, no es verdad!-exclamo, aguantándose la risa.

-Si vos lo decís...-bromeo Norrington, se levanto, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo. Luego, suavemente, le subió el vestido hasta la rodilla. Claire estaba paralizada. El hombre le observó la herida.

-¿Seguro que os la podréis curar bien?-dijo levantando la cabeza y miro a la chica. Esta abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.- Me alegro. Me tranquiliza saber que hay alguien que me pueda curar cuando lo necesite. Y no solo de males físicos...-le volvió a bajar el vestido con cuidado y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda a la chica y cogio algunos papeles que tenia encima de la mesa.- Necesito volver a mi despacho. Sobre todo para terminar de tramitar el juicio de Sparrow-dijo cambiando de tema rotundamente, y también muy seriamente- Ese hombre mañana estará en un lugar mejor- y se dio la vuelta- Y sobre todo, mejor para la ciudad- se agacho y beso a Claire en la frente. Luego, salio por la puerta y se fue.

-¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-se preguntó Claire. Seguía sentada en la silla donde el comodoro la había dejado-¿Qué ha sido lo que acaba de ocurrir?¿Norrington me ha dicho que tengo unas pierna bonitas?¿Norrington me ha levantado el vestido?¿Norrington me ha besado en la frente?¿Es posible que todo esto halla pasado?¡¿Es posible ser mas feliz?!... Creo que me estoy enamorando de el. Creo que es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido. Guapo, caballeroso... y encima, ¡Comodoro!-se puso de pie de un salto- La vida me sonríe de nuevo. Lo que me quitaron me lo van a devolver, creo que me lo merezco. Seré feliz para siempre, viviré en una gran casa y no trabajare para nadie, solo para mis hijos. Seré afortunada de tener al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo- volvió a sentarse-... Pero el nunca será mío. El no me quiere ni yo soy para el...

Próximo capitulo: El secuestro


	14. El secuestro

Se hacia tarde, y Norrington no llegaba. Claire tenia la comida lista y preparada. Ella ya había comido. El hombre estaba tardando demasiado. Decidió no preocuparse e irse a la cama. Estaba muy cansada y lo necesitaba. Cuando ya se había puesto el camisón y echado para atrás la ropa de la cama, un gran estruendo la hizo pararse en seco. Se dio la vuelta, asustada, y se asomo por la ventana. ¡Un barco estaba atacando Port Royal, en concreto el fuerte donde se encontraba Norrington! Se puso una bata encima y salio rápidamente de la casa. No era un lugar seguro si un cañonazo caía allí. La gente huía despavorida de un lugar a otro, sin saber donde meterse. Y Claire estaba en la misma situación. Entonces vio como un grupo de piratas con muy malas pintas corría en dirección a la casa. Claire hecho a correr en sentido contrario. La ciudad estaba invadida por los piratas y ningún sitio era seguro. De repente, alguien que huía tropezó con ella, he hizo que cayera de espaldas. No pudo ver quien fue quien la empujo, pero si como un par de piratas, a toda prisa, arrastraban a Elizabeth Swanm hacia el puerto. Se puso de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, viendo como ella no podía hacer nada. Entonces, ante sus propios ojos, un joven que también había visto la escena, era atacado por un pirata por la espalda y caía al suelo inconsciente. Se acercó a el, pero enseguida tuvo que volver a echar a correr, pues otro grupo de piratas venían en esa dirección. Giro a la derecha y entro en el fuerte. Subió escaleras arriba sin apenas ningún soldado reparar en ella y se fue a las almenas donde, efectivamente, estaba Norrington. Cuando el la vio, muy asombrado, se fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Claire, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-le pregunto, preocupado.

-Señor, ningún lugar es seguro. Además de que os tengo que decir algo -contesto. El hombre la miraba con impaciencia- Han secuestrado a Elizabeth Swanm.- casi al momento, los cañones cesaron y alo lejos se vio como el barco de las velas negras zarpaba. Norrington la miraba incrédulo.

-¿Cómo decís?-musito sin creerlo.

-He visto como secuestraban un par de piratas a la señorita Swanm y se la llevaban al puerto.-repitió la chica. De repente apareció Gillette.

-Señor, la Perla Negra huye-dijo el joven. Pero el comodoro seguía mirando a Claire sin poder creérselo- ¿Qué ocurre señor?-Norrington se dirigió a el.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan ahora. Hay que trazar una ruta y preparar el Interceptor y el Impávido-dijo y luego miro a Claire- Tu debes volver a la casa y no moverte de allí. Esta noche no iré.

-Pero, señor...-se fue a quejar Claire, pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-Te lo estoy ordenando-le espetó, se dio la vuelta y se fue con Gillette.

A la mañana siguiente, Claire despertó malhumorada. No le había gustado la manera como le había tratado Norrington la noche anterior. Además, le daba coraje la manera tan rápida de actuar ante el secuestro de Elizabeth, .¿Habría hecho el lo mismo por ella?¿Iba a hacer algo por las otras personas heridas o muertas en la batalla?

Se dirigió al despacho de Norrington, esperando poder al fin habar tranquilamente con el. Pero se lo encontró en la oficina del fuerte, hablando con el joven a quien ella había visto que había sido atacado por un pirata. Y no hablaba muy amistosamente. Intento escuchar algo, pero enseguida el joven salio de allí. Claire decidió seguirlo. Ella suponía que le había dado la misma noticia que ella, pero, ¿Por qué estaban tan enfadados? El hombre cogio hacia los calabozos, y Claire se extraño mucho. A una distancia prudente le seguía. El joven bajo las escaleras, y luego ella. Entonces se asomo. ¡Estaba habando con el pirata que había secuestrado a Elizabeth la mañana anterior!

Próximo capitulo: La huida del pirata


	15. La huida del pirata

Claire miraba impresionada la escena. El joven quería salvar a Elizabeth por su cuenta con la ayuda del pirata. Entonces a la chica se le vino una idea brillante a la cabeza. Cuanto el joven hubo ayudado a salir al pirata de su celda, de un brinco, se interpuso enfrente de ellos. El joven le miro asustado, sin embargo, el pirata sonreía. Los tres estaban desarmados.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?-exclamo la chica al joven- ¿Quién sois vos?- Este no sabia que decir.

-Mi nombre es Will. Y no tengo malas intenciones-dijo. El pirata le fulmino con la mirada.

-Ah, ¿NO? ¿Entonces que hacéis con el?-dijo la chica señalando al pirata.

-Nos han pillado, Will-le decía susurrando al joven. Este miraba desesperado a la chica. Claire se dio la vuelta y cogio las pertenencias del pirata.-¡eh, no toques eso!-exclamo. La chica extendió la mano, como para entregárselas.

-No diré nada si me lleváis con vosotros y fingís que me secuestráis-dijo. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados- Se que vais en busca de Elizabeth Swanm, ¿Qué me decís?- El pirata miro otra vez a Will, dio un paso a delante y le arrebato las cosas a la chica de la mano.

-Yo digo que bienvenida a bordo. Mi nombre es Jack Sparrow-dijo el pirata alegremente. Fue a extenderle una mano a Claire, pero Will le hecho para atrás.

-No, no podemos-dijo. Entonces, mientras Jack se ponía el sombrero, dijo:

-Claro que podemos. Lo que no podemos es dejarla aquí, pues podría contarles a todos lo que vamos a hacer. Además de que es un trato-dijo rápidamente y miro a la chica- ¿Cómo os llamáis?- Claire miro a Will un poco preocupada, y luego a Jack.

-Me llamo Claire-contesto.

-Pues Claire, prepárate para vivir una gran aventura-le dijo y empezaron a andar- ¡No perdamos el tiempo!-y los tres salieron de allí. Se dirigieron al puerto. Querían robar un barco para salir de allí. Bajo las ordenes del pirata y con su astucia, llegaron al Impávido, que estaba atracado tranquilamente.

-¡Nunca podremos hacer que este barco navegue nosotros tres!-exclamo la chica.

-Tu calla, amor, y observa-le dijo el pirata. De repente El interceptor se les echaba encima. Los soldados empezaron a abordar el Impávido, pero los tres se escondieron y, cuando el barco estuvo vació, saltaron al otro, mientras Jack cogia a Claire de la cintura y gesticulaba mucho, como si la estuviera secuestrando. Claire le siguió el rollo y se puso a gritar. El barco estaba listo , así que, a toda vela, salieron del puerto. Jack se reía contesto.

-¿Creéis que el comodoro nos habrá visto?-le pregunto la chica.

-Claro que si. Norrington tiene ojos hasta en la nuca-le contesto Will. Jack se rió, peor Claire se quedo pensando.

-¿Por qué queréis salvar a Elizabeth?-le pregunto la chica a Will. Este la miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué la queréis salvar vos?-le dijo el joven.

-Eh, mas educación con las damas, joven Turner-dijo Jack- Aquí, nuestro romántico herrero quiere salvar a su amada- Claire miro a Will sorprendida.

-¡Jack!-le grito Will. El pirata no el dio importancia.

-Es tu turno, señorita-le dijo. Claire se quedo pensando. No pensaba decir la verdad, por supuesto.

-Yo... soy su criada y, he pensado de que si la salvo... el gobernador me recompensará- contesto. Jack se rió.

-Uno se mueve por amor y otro por dinero-dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Es que no os da vergüenza, Will?-el joven le ignoro.

-¿Y vos?-pregunto Claire dirigiéndose a Jack- ¿Por que secuestrasteis a Elizabeth?-el pirata la miro incrédulo.

-¿Yo? Yo no he secuestrado a nadie. A mi me OBLIGARON a secuestrar a Elizabeth-respondió.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamaron Claire y Will a la vez.

-Como oís. Yo rescate a la joven Elizabeth de ser ahogada, y el "valiente" comodoro Norrington lo único que supo hacer fue apuntarme con una espada. Yo... tenia que hacer algo, claro-se excuso. Claire intento encajar la piezas.

-Entonces Norrington os...

-Exacto-le interrumpió- Me mando a la horca por haberle salvado la vida a su mujercita.

-¡Pero eso es injusto!-exclamo la chica- ¿Y si el gobernador me manda a mi también por... haber ayudado a un pirata...?

-Puede que Swanm sea mas comprensivo que Norrington-intervino Will- Pero no creo que os haga nada. Al fin y al cabo hemos fingido un secuestro y...

-Tu no eres un pirata-termino la frase Jack y le sonrió a Claire. Esta se sintió un poco mejor.

Próximo capitulo: Conversando con Will


	16. Conversando con Will

Jack Sparrow había decidido ir a Tortuga a conseguir una tripulación. Will no parecía estar muy contento. Era un puerto sucio y atestado de gente que bebía y gritaba. Nada mas llegar, Jack se reencontró con lo que parecía un viejo amigo suyo, Gibbs, que dormía entre cerdos. Claire y Will le miraron con cara de asco. Luego entraron en una posada, también llena, y los piratas le indicaron a Claire y a Will que esperaran mientras ellos hablaban.

-¿Confiáis en el?-le pregunto Claire al joven alzando la voz para que le oyera refiriéndose a Jack.

-No hay mas remedio. Solo el sabe donde esta Isla de Muerta-contesto.

-¿Isla de Muerta?¿Es allí donde vamos?-Claire se estremeció nada mas oír el nombre.

-Si. Pueden que estén allí.

-Entonces...¿No es seguro?-preguntó un poco asustada. Will la miro un poco entrañado.

-¿De verdad queréis salvar a Elizabeth?-Claire miro a otro lado. Luego, tímidamente, dijo:

-Si... pero... En realidad no soy su criada- se sincero. No quería mentirle a Will. Al fin y al cabo, el le había dicho la verdad- Soy criada de Norrington- Will se asombro mucho.

-¿De... el comodoro Norrington?-repitió- ¿Entonces que hacéis aquí?- Claire se puso nerviosa, intentando explicarse.

-No se si... estoy haciendo mal. En realidad o... creo que lo he hecho por celos- Will le miro, atento- Había visto a Norrington tan preocupado por ella que... bueno, se que no esta bien.

-Eso es que... ¿Lo amáis?- Claire le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

-Si, bueno. Eso creo. Es que, por otra parte, también había pensado, al principio, que si rescataba o ayudaba a rescatar a Elizabeth, me tendría mas en cuenta o...-miro al hombre- Lo del secuestro ha sido para que no pensara que ayudo a piratas...-Will no sabia si se refería solo a Jack o a el- Pero, si todo acaba bien, os juro que declarare que el secuestro fue una farsa y que vos no tuvisteis nada que ver, fue idea mía.- Concluyo. El joven la miro, agradecido.

-De todas maneras... no se que ibais a conseguir con esto...-dijo un poco deprimido, también pensando en su situación.

-Es cierto, sobre todo ahora que se van a prometer...- Will la miro atentamente.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamo-¡¿Están prometidos?

-¡No! No... todavía. El día en que Jack secuestro a Elizabeth, Norrington le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, pero no le pudo dar una respuesta porque ocurrió lo ocurrido...-le explico. Will se decepciono mas.

-O sea, que los dos estamos en la misma situación, amamos a dos personas que "están" prometidas entre si...

-Y que no se aman-añadió Claire.

-¿No se aman?

-Se que Elizabeth no ama lo suficiente a Norrington... pero el a ella si- Claire miro al suelo- Por lo menos Elizabeth si podría ser para ti...

-¿Y por que tu no?¿Por ser criada?¿ Por que Norrington quiere a Elizabeth? Se que si ella no ama a Norrington, no aceptara su propuesta. Pero lo que si es seguro es que, por yo ser herrero... no podré casarme con ella.

-¿Y por que tu no y yo si?-pregunto Claire interesada.

-Porque ella es noble, y se quedara sin nada si se casa conmigo. En cambio, Norrington es comodoro, y puede casarse con quien quiera sin problemas-entonces Claire pensó algo, que hizo que se sintiera mas triste. Miro a su alrededor, a aquella taberna mugrienta, a Jack y a Gibbs, riéndose, y luego miro a Will y le dijo:  
-A quien quiera no. Solo a quien ame.

Próximo capitulo: Batalla en el mar


	17. Batalla en el mar

Al día siguiente, Jack consiguió una tripulación mas o menos decente, entre ellos un pirata mudo y una mujer, Anamaria. Gibbs no estaba muy seguro de llevar, no a una, sino a dos mujeres. Zarparon esa misma mañana, viajando hacia un sitio desconocido que, hasta entonces, se había considerado como leyenda. Pero la nave de las velas negras que Claire había visto hacia dos días no había sido un espejismo, y bien lo comprobó cuando, tres días después, la volvió a ver.

-La Perla Negra...-se dijo Jack al verla, al lado de unos acantilados, en una pequeña y tenebrosa isla.

-¿La Perla Negra?¿Así se llama?-pregunto Claire.

-Si. Y era mía. Y lo volverá a ser-dijo el hombre. A Claire no le dio tiempo ni de preguntar, pues Jack ya estaba bajando en un bote para montar en el.- Quedaos aquí y esperad a que Will y yo salgamos-ordenó y se monto. Claire se quedo con todos los demás en el barco. Prefirió no ir. ¿Qué futuro iban a tener ellos dos contra un montón de piratas?

-Menos del que si hubieras ido tu-se dijo-Espero que todo esto se acabe y volver a Port Royal, me despida Norrington o no.

Paso el tiempo, con la gente impaciente y entonces, a lo lejos se vio acercarse el bote. Pero solo llevaban dos tripulantes a bordo, que subieron rápidamente al barco. Eran Will y Elizabeth. Sin Jack.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Elizabeth-dijo Gibbs. La chica le miro, impresionada.

-¿Señor Gibbs?-pregunto. Claire se dio cuenta de que se conocían de hacia tiempo. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba mas en ese momento.

-Will, ¿Dónde esta Jack?-pregunto. Will la miro, cabizbajo, y dijo:  
-Se ha quedado atrás-contesto. La chica le miro incrédula, y miro a Gibbs.

-Ateneos al código-dijo, y de repente, Anamaria se puso a dar ordenes a la tripulación y las personas empezaron a moverse. Claire se quedo quiera, y entonces las miradas de ella y Elizabeth se cruzaron, pero enseguida Will la arrastro hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, sin haber siquiera Claire visto a Elizabeth, de repente, apareció la Perla Negra detrás de ellos. La chica miro al barco sorprendida. Eran mas rapidos que ellos. De repente, Elizabeth y Will subieron a cubierta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, sino la Perla Negra nos alcanzara-comento Anamaria, que era quien estaba al timón.

-Tiremos todas las cosas de peso, todo lo que no sea imprescindible-opino Elizabeth. A todos le parecieron buena idea y empezaron a echar cosas por la borda.

-¡No! No podemos hacer eso-exclamo Claire intentando pararlos-No lo conseguiremos. Necesitamos la...

-¡Seguid tirando cosas!-grito la mujer.

-...pólvora-susurro Claire y miro a Elizabeth- ¿Quién el ha dado el mando?-le pregunto Anamaria.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que hacer algo-contesto. Claro que, mas vale haberle hecho caso a Claire, pues, momentos después, la Perla estaba casi encima de ellos, y ya no les quedaba cosas con las que cargar los cañones.

-¡Cargar con lo que sea!-exclamo Gibbs. Claire se quedo mirando a Elizabeth, a ver que hacia ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se acercaba una batalla, y no podía quedarse quiera. Cogio un fusil y se preparo cuando, de repente, y después de una voz de Elizabeth, el barco daba media vuelta en redondo y se ponía frente a la Perla Negra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos barcos se pusieron uno alado de otro... y empezó la batalla. Claire no sabia que hacer. No había utilizado un arma en su vida. Pero no fue muy complicado. En cuanto se pusieron a disparar la chica no reparo en nada. Trozos de madera saltaban de aquí a allá. Balas perdidas le pasaban rozando, y todos se atrincheraban ante las barandillas del barco. De repente, de un cañonazo, el mástil se vino abajo y, poco después, Jack Sparrow aparecía volando desde la Perla, como la primera vez que le había visto Claire, y aterrizaba en el Interceptor. Claire corrió hacia el.

-¡Jack!-exclamo la chica, pero el hombre casi la ignoro por completo y se dirigió a Elizabeth, que se pusieron a habar- ¿Creen que es momento de ponerse a hablar?-se pregunto, pero, casi al instante, Elizabeth exclamo "Will" y se dirigió corriendo hacia la entrada de la bodega, que estaba bloqueada por el mástil.

-¡Ayúdala!-le grito Jack y Claire siguió a la chica, que intentaba mover el pesado tronco. Se puso alado suya y se miraron.

-Will esta atrapado ahí dentro-dijo. Claire se dispuso a empujar, pero alguien las coguio y las llevaron a la Perla Negra a la fuerza. Todo el barco se fue desalojando y los ataron al mástil. Entonces, de repente, el Interceptor explotó con un gran estruendo y voló por los aires.

Próximo capitulo: La isla desierta


	18. La isla desierta

Elizabeth se desprendió de las cuerdas y se abalanzo contra Barbossa, el capitán del barco. ¡No podía ser! ¡Will estaba en el barco explotado! Pero no era así. En la Perla apareció Will, sano y salvo, que había escapado a tiempo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verle. El joven se apunto con la pistola.

-¿Quién sois vos?-pregunto Barbossa.

-Me llamo William Turner. Mi padre era Bill el botas. Su sangre corre por mis venas. Haced lo que os digo o apretare el gatillo-contesto. Entonces Claire lo comprendió todo y se liberó también de la cuerdas.

-¡Lo sabias desde el principio!-exclamo- Sobre todo tu-y señalo a Jack- Sabíais el motivo de por que habían secuestrado a Elizabeth. Sabias el significado de por que esa noche atacaron Port Royal, ¡Y no le lo dijisteis!-exploto. Apenas nadie comprendía nada.

-Claire, yo no sabia nada. Fue Jack quien me lo oculto-explico Will.

-Dejemos las discusiones privadas para otro momento-interrumpió Barbossa- Decidme, ¿Cuáles son vuestras condiciones?-preguntó volviéndose a dirigir a Will.

a Elizabeth... y a Claire-contesto.

-Si, ya, ¿Alguna otra?-insistió.

-La tripulación. No sufrirán ningún daño- Barbossa se acercó a el y le dijo:  
-Trato hecho.- Momentos después, los tripulantes de la Perla Negra hacían saltar a Claire y a Elizabeth, seguidas de Jack. Y Claire no comprendía nada. Todo había sido tan rápido... y estaba un poco enfadada. Pero por lo que veía, como todos. Llegaron a la isla, y lo primero que hizo Elizabeth fue ponerse a gritar como un histérica a Jack. El hombre parecía no echarle mucha cuenta y andar hacia delante mientras ella le seguía. Claire se sentó en la arena y vio como la Perla Negra se alejaba. Se dio cuanta del error que había cometido, empezando por salir de Port Royal. Iba a morir en una isla desierta con un pirata y la "prometida" del comodoro. Ni le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero si sentía mucha rabia. Entonces Jack se acercó y se sentó al lado suya con una botella de ron en la mano. Elizabeth paro de gritar, cansada, y miro a Claire.

-¿Quién sois vos?-pregunto un poco grosera. Claire la miro tranquilamente, sin darle importancia.

-Me llamo Claire-contesto.

-¿Claire qué?

-Claire a secas-dijo. Pensó que de un momento a otro la chica explotaría y le diría que no le consentiría esa impertinencia. Y mas a un después de decirle esto:- Soy la criada del señor Norrington- y no lo hizo.- Si se cree que por que sea criada de alguien puede gritarme u ordenarme...-pensó.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-pregunto-¿Sois una pirata?

-¿Lo sois vos?

-A mi me secuestraron.

-A mi también-dijo Claire tajante. Jack escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada. Y era mejor que no lo hiciera. Elizabeth la escruto con la mirada, mientras la otra sonreía.

-Con que criada de Norrington, ¿Eh? ¿Y quien os secuestro?- Claire miro a Jack y le sonrió.

-William Turner, creo que lo conocéis-contesto. Elizabeth la miro incrédula.

-¿Will? No, el no ha podido ser. El no es así. No es un pirata.

-Pero, ¿Eso que os importa a vos? Estáis prometida con el comodoro Norrington, ¿No?-por la cara que Elizabeth puso, Claire adivino que había dado en el clavo.

-En realidad no-contesto- Pero eso a vos no os importa.

-Si me importa. Es mi amo y debo de cuidar de el... para que no le hagan daño-dijo. Jack vio que la cosa se ponía fea y, como el que no quiere la cosa, disimuladamente se puso de pie y se fue debajo de unas palmeras.

-¿Qué insinuáis?-contestó casi gritando.

-¡Yo no insinuó nada, lo dijo! Digo que vos no amáis a Norrington, y que le vais a hacer sufrir. Y no sabéis lo que os perdeis- Elizabeth la miro con ojos desencajados y dio una risotada.

-Vos que sabréis. Parecéis celosa. Pero claro, es normal, siendo una sirvienta como vos, de no poder tener a quien quiere...- Claire se puso de pie de un brinco y la miro a los ojos.

-Ya... ¡Pero seguro que Will si es de vuestra "escala social"!-exclamo y Elizabeth se abalanzo hacia ella tirandola al suelo. Empezaron a tirarse de los pelos y a arañarse. Jack se dio cuenta y hecho a correr hacia ellas. Intento separarlas con dificultad, hasta que cogio a Elizabeth de la cintura y la separo de Claire mientras gritaba y daba patadas al aire.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡NO me toques!-gritaba la chica. Claire, exhausta, estaba tirada en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y con un mechón de pelo de la otra en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? No hace ni diez minutos que estamos en la isla y ya se arma el caos-dijo Jack- Comportaos o tendré que tomar medidas-y señalo a su pistola.

-Entonces, disparadme a mi primero-dijo Claire.

-¡No! ¡Disparadme a mi!-exclamo Elizabeth.

-¡No dispare a nadie! Si a un caso me dispararía yo. Por favor, mujeres, seamos civilizados-soltó a Elizabeth-así me gusta. Ahora, una a una punta de la isla y otra...a la otra- Claire miro a Elizabeth y sonrió.

-Claro que me iré yo. En esta parte de la isla APESTA-dijo y se fue, alejándose todo lo posible, aunque la isla no fuera muy grande.

A la mañana siguiente, Claire se despertó con un fuerte olor a quemado. Ser levanto y miro a la parte donde estaban Jack y Elizabeth. La mujer formaba una gran hoguera mientras Jack dormía.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?-se pregunto. Pero poco le importaba pues, momentos después, apareció un gran barco en el horizonte. ¡Estaban salvados! Corrió hacia la playa donde estaban los dos. Jack ya se había despertado y gritaba, quejándose. No hizo apenas falta que ella dijera nada, pues los dos se dieron cuenta y echaron a correr hacia la otra parte de la isla. Pero Claire se paro en seco. El barco tenia un bandera inglesa y se temió... lo que era.

Próximo capitulo: Prometidos


	19. Prometidos

Un pequeño bote acercó a Jack, Elizabeth y Claire al Impávido. Esta ultima estaba muy nerviosa, no imaginaba como la recibiría Norrington. Subieron al barco y les recibió el gobernador, el teniente y el comodoro. A Elizabeth su padre la abrazó, Jack fue apresado por dos soldados y Claire se quedo sola, en medio de todo, mirando a Norrington. Este la miro con incredulidad un instante, pero enseguida el gobernador le interrumpió. La chica estaba como en una nube, sin apenas darse cuanta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sin dejar de mirar a Norrington, que miraba a Elizabeth, muy extrañado. Entonces todos sus sentidos se activaron, ¡No podía ser! ¡Elizabeth había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Norrington! Jack empezó a bromear, y lo único que consiguió fue que lo mandaran abajo. Antes de irse, hecho una mirada a Claire. Esta seguía en su sitio, atontada. Mientras Norrington y Elizabeth hablaban mas apartados, el gobernador la miraba. Ella sabia por que la chica se había comprometido con Norrington. Era para fastidiarla, pero, ¿Por qué?... entonces lo comprendió. Solo era para rescatar a Will. Pero luego le haría daño a Norrington. ¡Eso estaba muy mal por su parte! La pareja dejo de hablar y Elizabeth se fue. Norrington se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Claire. Le hizo un gesto y la chica se acercó donde antes había estado Elizabeth.

-Claire... no me lo puedo creer-dijo el hombre incrédulo- Gillette me dijo que os vio en el Interceptor, pero... no me lo creí. Pensé que os habríais enfadado conmigo.- Claire miro al mar abochornada.

-Vera, señor. Decidí acompañar a Will y a Jack para rescatar a Elizabeth-dijo- Por mi propia voluntad.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que...seriáis mas feliz si...-el hombre la miro a los ojos.

-Pero ella no me ama, ¿Verdad?-Claire no pudo mirarle y negó con la cabeza.- Ha aceptado con la condición de que yo vaya a rescatar a Will... lo hago por su felicidad.

-¿Su felicidad?-pregunto sin poder creérselo- ¿Y la vuestra?-el hombre no contesto. Le sonrió a la chica y la abrazo. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien y de que volváis conmigo, a casa-y se acercó al oído de la chica- Te he echado de menos- Claire sonrió, colorada, y miro a su alrededor. El gobernador no estaba cerca.

El tiempo que tardaron en ir a Isla de Muerta fue un martirio, y no solo para Claire. A parte de tener ella de estar escuchando como Elizabeth se quejaba día y noche, Norrington se paseaba de aquí a allá, nervioso, sin quitarle la vista a Sparrow. Se podía decir que sabían lo que les esperaba.. Claire, por su parte, se sentía mas segura al lado de Norrington, pero también mas incomoda. Intentando esquivarle a el y a Elizabeth por todo el barco, los marineros mandaban de aquí a allí. Y, ni mucho menos, podía habar con Jack, cosa que quería hacer. Claire había declarado que fue por su propia voluntad por lo que decidió ir en busca de Elizabeth. Y fue con un pirata. ¿Acaso no era eso ser pirata, el ayudar a un pirata e irte con un pirata? Pero tampoco se imaginaba a Norrington mandándola a la horca, no, eso tampoco podía ser. Concluyendo, la chica pensaba que Elizabeth no se merecía todo lo que Claire y Norrington hacían por ella. Bueno, y su padre también, que se tragaba todo lo que su hija dijera.

Próximo capitulo: Incomprensión.


	20. Incomprensión

20- Incomprensión

Llegaron de noche a Isla de Muerta. Por ordenes del comodoro, las dos chicas (Elizabeth a regañadientes) tuvieron que quedarse en el Impávido, vestidas de marineros por su seguridad, y Norrington y la mayoría de la tripulación, mientras Jack convencía a Barbossa, estarían alado de unos acantilados, escondidos.

-No me fió de Sparrow,¡Se que ha engañado al comodoro!-exclamo Elizabeth mientas esta y Claire estaban en un camarote, esperando.

-Querrás decir "tu prometido"-dijo Claire burlonamente. Elizabeth la fulmino con la mirada.

-Mira..."criada". Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que quiero o no quiero decir-Claire no se ofendió. Elizabeth empezó a coger unas sabanas y a atarlas.

-¿Qué hacéis?-le pregunto Claire.

-Salir de aquí. Se perfectamente que Jack les habrá mentido. Tengo que salvar a Will.-contesto.

-Pero, ¡Os equivocáis! ¡Norrington es el del peluquín!-exclamo. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Intentáis desafiarme?-dijo muy chulita. Claire no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Oh, si la gente se enterara que la ilustre hija del gobernador es una lianta enamorada de un herrero- Claire se rió y, sin previo aviso, Elizabeth le pego en la cabeza y la chica calló inconsciente al suelo. Luego, terminó de atar los nudos y salto del barco...

Claire se despertó un poco mareada. Abrió los ojos sin reconocer donde estaba. Tenia recuerdos difusos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth?¿Dónde estaba Norrington? Movió la cabeza lentamente y miro mejor a su alrededor. Ahora si le sonó todo. No estaba en el Impávido, como ella había pensado, sino que estaba en la casa de Norrington, en su cuarto. Se levanto lentamente y vio, en la mesilla de noche, una nota, que decía:

"Claire, soy Norrington. Espero que despiertes hoy. Si lo hacéis, debéis saber que estoy en el fuerte, es la ejecución de Sparrow, No os preocupéis, estaré de vuelta en cuanto acabe todo"

De un brinco, y casi cayéndose al suelo, Claire se puso de pie. Se miro rápidamente al un espejo (tampoco estaba tan mal) y salio de la casa. ¡No podía creer que fueran a ejecutar a Jack! ¿Por qué Norrington le había traicionado? Cuando llego al fuerte, no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Había un gran revuelo y, ¡Jack junto con Will intentaban escapar! La chica hecho a correr hacia allí, siguiendo a los soldados hasta las almenas mientras intentaba colarse entre todos los hombres. De repente los soldados se pararon, y pudo ver como todos apuntaban a Will y a Jack. Luego alguien la empujo. Era Elizabeth, quien se abrió camino y se coloco entre Will y Jack mientras Norrington y el gobernador presenciaban la escena. Claire no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pero solo lo que veían, pues no escuchaba desde su posición absolutamente nada. Luego vio como empezaron a hablar. Luego Jack empezó a hacer de la suyas y a entretenerlos a todos mientras se acercaba a la almena. La cara de Norrington era un poema. Claire no pudo ver nada mas, pues un soldado la agarro del brazo.

-Señorita, no puede estar aquí-le dijo mientras tiraba de ella hacia el fuerte.

-Pero...señor, déjeme. Yo solo quiero mirar-se quejo la chica intentando soltarse, pero el hombre tiraba mas de ella.

-Es por su seguridad, señorita-y siguió tirando de ella. Claire levantaba mucho el cuello para intentar divisar algo, pero ya todos los soldados la tapaban. Entonces empezó a dispersarse todo, y Norrington salio de entre todos ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Al ver a Claire, se acercó corriendo.

-Soldado, suelte a esa mujer-le ordeno. El hombre hizo lo que le pedían.- Claire. Que alegría que... estéis despierta-dijo. La chica miraba a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Jack? ¿Y Will? ¿Y Elizabeth?

-Gracias, señor. ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto. Norrington no la miro y empezó a andar.

Próximo capitulo: La sentencia de muerte (Ultimo capitulo primera parte)


	21. La sentencia de muerte

Claire estuvo toda la tarde tirada en al patio, pensando. Se preguntaba tantas cosas que no le daba ni tiempo a comprenderlas. Se encontraba sola y confusa, como si no tuviera nada que ver en todo eso. ¿Pero que iba a pintar ahí una simple sirvienta?

La puerta del patio se abrió. Claire se incorporo, pero no se puso de pie. Era Norrington.

-Sabia que estaríais aquí y no haciendo la cena-dijo el hombre, pero no enfadado. Claire no le miro directamente. Norrington se sentó junto a ella- Claire, creo que tengo que contarte algo-la chica le miro, un poco a regañadientes- Elizabeth... se ha ido con Will. Sabia que era un error, pero, no podía correr ese riesgo. Debí de tener mas cuenta en tus palabras, que son mas sinceras que las de ella.- Claire no sabia que hacer. Por una parte se alegraba de que Norrington no estuviera con Elizabeth, pero por otra, lo veia tan triste y abatido. Pregunto lo primero que le vino a lamente.

-¿Y Jack Sparrow? ¿por que lo decidisteis matar? Habíais hecho un trato con el.

-Es cierto. Pero es la ley, no depende de mi-se excuso.

-¡Pero aun así hicisteis el trato!-exclamo la chica , y Norrington puso cara de que le molestara el ruido.

-De todas maneras Jack ha escapado. Le he dado una oportunidad de que huya mientras nosotros nos preparamos- Claire no insistió. Al fin y al cabo no sabia ni por que se estaba interesando tanto por ese pirata- Pero, si Inglaterra se entera de esto...- puso cara de preocupado. Entonces se dirigió a la chica mirándola fijamente- Claire, nunca me abandonareis, ¿Verdad?-esta no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Por una vez veia a Norrington como una persona débil.

-Claro que no, señor. Jamás- contesto, y ambos se sonrieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Claire estaba de bastante buen humor. Se había levantado temprano, hizo el desayuno (sin levantar a Norrington) y se sentó junto con el a desayunar.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido, creo que hoy tendré bastante trabajo, así que puede que llegue un poco tarde-le dijo el hombre.

-No os preocupéis, señor. Le diré a Susan que prepare la comida un poco mas tarde- Claire ya se había casi olvidado del todo de esa mujer, pero, poco le iba durar la felicidad de volver a estar a solas con el.

-Eres muy amable-y le sonrió. Claire pensó que estaba haciendo su trabajo- Cuando lo tengamos todo preparado, si tenemos una pista fiable, puede que me ausente durante un tiempo-comento.

-Oh, no os preocupéis. Cuidare de la casa.

-Y tendréis que hacerlo también mientras estoy en el trabajo-dijo Norrington y se puso de pie- Hay la que me espera...-se dijo para si mismo.

-Suerte, señor-le deseo Claire. El hombre le volvió a sonreír y se fue.

Estando Claire limpiando la cocina, se escucho un portazo de la puerta principal. Todavía quedaba un rato para que viniera Susan. Y ya podía haber llamado a la puerta. La chica se fue al recibidor, pero no encontró a nadie. Se asusto un poco. Pero entonces alguien la llamo.

-¡Claire! ¿Dónde estas?-era la voz de Norrington. El hombre de repente apareció donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica al verle. Parecía alterado, pero no como aquella vez en que le había dado la noticia del ascenso...

-Claire, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí ahora-le dijo. A ella no le encajo nada y se quedo callada- Claire, tenemos que irnos de Port Royal. ¡Lord Beckett viene hacia aquí!- Claire se asintió. No sabia de que estaba hablando. El hombre tiraba de ella, dándole prisa.

-¿Quién?-pregunto.

-¡Lord Beckett! Nos han... condenado a muerte, por piratería-contesto. A Claire le entro de repente un sudor frio. Casi se cae al suelo si Norrington no la estuviera agarrando.

-¿Co...como? ¿Por qué?-consiguió decir con un susurro.

-Yo por dejar escapar a Sparrow y vos por iros con el. Will y Elizabeth creo que también están condenados, y tenemos que huir ahora, pues pronto estará aquí. Un barco nos esta esperando.- Claire se le escaparon unas lagrimas.

-Y... ¿Vuestro puesto?-dijo débilmente.

-¿Por qué os preocupáis por mi? ¿Por qué no os preocupáis tanto por vos?-el hombre le cogio las manos- Me prometisteis que me acompañaríais. Solo así podré irme y soportar la vergüenza.

-Yo no tengo nada que perder, señor. Y nunca os dejare. No solo porque os lo halla prometido, sino...-Claire le miro a los ojos.

-¿Sino que?-pregunto esperando una respuesta. La chica respiro hondo y dijo:  
-Sino... sino porque os amo-y se acercó a el sin pensárselo dos veces y le besó. Y todo lo contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado, el la beso también, agarrándola de la cintura. Desde aquel momento ellos estaban en la misma posición social, fugitivos para ser condenados a muerte, por algo que no debieron hacer...

FIN

Busquen El sueño de Claire 2 para seguir con la historia :)


End file.
